hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
Subway
Subway is the 13th scene in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number and the second scene to feature Evan Wright as a playable character. It is set on November 11th, 1991, the time reading 15:37 (3:37 PM). Scene Intro The level starts with Evan in his house after reading a letter from his wife, Sharon. Evan then leaves his house and heads for the subway. Whilst on the train, a homeless man walks up to him and asks for some spare change. As he kindly complies to giving him some money, he suddenly experiences a hallucination where the homeless man becomes embodied by Richard, saying that he doesn't want the money. The homeless man is then embodied by Evan's wife Sharon, who says that she'll leave Evan because of his book. Confused, he tries to confess to her before the homeless man reverts back to his normal self, angrily refusing to take Evan's money and walks away. During the very start of the intro, the player can check their answering machine to receive a message from someone who wants to meet him with two hundred dollars (this person is later revealed to be the Biker). Gameplay The scene begins with Evan exiting a train at Palmetto Station, encountering several gangsters swarming the subway and finally their leader. The level is split into 3 areas. Outro Upon completing the scene, Evan goes to Rosa Berg's house to interview her about her son. The player walks Evan into the house without Rosa answering the door due to her poor health. Rosa explains to Evan that she didn't have any idea of how her son, "got mixed up in that... mess", referring to Richter's murders in 1989. She tells Evan that she noticed Richter behaving differently around that time, "going out to meet old friends" when he was normally a loner, but she thought little of it as Richter had been taking care of Rosa, so she thought she was holding him back in life. While in prison, Richter avoided explaining his crimes to his mother. The interview reveals to the player that Richter has since then escaped prison. Rosa promises to give Evan's phone number to Richter if she gets a call from him, and allows Evan to have a look around Richter's room. After going to Richter's room he finds a tape recorder that contains several dates. If you answered the phone before reading the letter during the intro, you will go to the Broken Bar instead of going to Rosa Berg's house, where Evan meets and interviews Biker. Biker drunkenly rambles about killing Russians for "some patriotic bullshit" and asks for his 200 dollars. Evan refuses to pay him and leaves. Music * "Around" by Modulogeek plays in the intro to the level and in the outro when visiting Rosa's home. ** "Interlude" by Chromacle plays during the scene in the train. * "Run" by IAMTHEKIDYOUKNOWWHATIMEAN plays during the level. * "Black Tar" by Nounverber plays while at The Bar of Broken Heroes. Dialogue Intro is alone in his bedroom. The bed is made for two and Jimmy's room has several toys strewn about on the floor, and an NES game system. A newspaper rests on a shelf with a music player on it Newspaper: ' * ''Body found yesterday believed to be fifth victim of the Miami Mutilator. the kitchen table is breakfast and a note from Evan's wife * "Good morning, honey! I didn't want to wake you." "Took Jimmy to school, left you some breakfast." "See you tonight! Love Sharon" the phone is a message leading to the dialogue of [[THE BAR OF BROKEN HEROES|Hank's Bar]] exits the house to a scene of him on a train, a Hobo asks the guy in front of Evan for money, gets none, then asks Evan '''Hobo: ''Hey, Mister! Spare some change?'' offers some bills to the Hobo Evan: ''Erh... sure. Here you go.'' Hobo dons a Richard Mask, acoompanied by a lightning crash, Evan pulls his hand back Richard: ''Do I look like I want your dirty money?'' Evan: Excuse me? ... Hobo removes his mask, revealing Sharon's head underneath Sharon: ''We've barely got enough money for rent. Maybe you should stop trying to be a writer. We've got kids to feed. You need a real job, dear. This just isn't working. ...'' Evan: Sharon, what... What's going on here? Sharon: ''I'll leave you. I'll take the kids and leave.'' Evan: ''You won't have to do that. This book... It's gonna be good. I promise. I just need some more time, ok?'' dons the Richard mask Richard: ''Time is the one thing you don't have. Maybe you should reconsider your priorities?'' Evan: ''What are you saying? ...'' flash of light removes the Richard mask from the Hobo Hobo: ''I said I don't want your stinking money!'' Level enters the third screen of the level, a Gang Leader is spray painting a tag on a directory Gang Leader: ''Heh, heh, heh... ... This is our turf now, boys! Let's tear it up!'' Outro bus pulls up to a stop marked THE END. Evan exits and heads inside the nearby house to find a woman sitting on the sofa. Rosa Berg: ''My legs aren't what they used to be. ... You're that writer who called earlier, right?'' Evan: ''That's right, M'am. I was hoping you could tell me a bit about your son.'' Rosa: ''He was the sweetest child, I... I don't know how he got mixed up in that... mess.'' Evan: ''I'm sure it must have come as a shock to you.'' Rosa: ''Yes, well... I noticed that he was behaving differently. He was always a bit of a loner, you see. Suddenly he was going out to meet old friends... I never knew he had any. I didn't think much of it. A man that age shouldn't be alone all the time. I always felt I was holding him back, he was taking care of me, you see.'' Evan: ''Did he tell you anything about what happened?'' Rosa: ''I only visited him a couple of times when he was in prison. He wouldn't tell me a thing about it. Said it was better if I didn't know.'' Evan: ''Do you have any idea what happened to him after he made his escape? Has he been in contact with you?'' Rosa: ''I... well. I can't really talk about that now, can I?'' Evan: Look, I just really would like to talk to him... Rosa: Well... ... If he does call, I could maybe give him your number... That way he can decide for himself if he'd like to talk to you or not. Evan: ''That sounds more than fair, thank you. ... While I'm here, I'd like to ask you if it's okay to have a look around.'' Rosa: ''Oh, please do. My son's room is upstairs on the left. I've kept it just the way he left it.'' the room, Evan finds a stack of cassettes, which he takes Cassettes: * "March 10th", "March 16th"... Evan: ... exits the house back to the bus stop and leaves on the next bus. Trivia * An older version of Hotline Miami 2 featured an eight minute version of Run with an intro consisting of the vocals that aren't present in the current version, which is cut to under 5 minutes. * After beating the Gang Leader, Gang enemies never appear again in Hotline Miami 2. The only exception to this is Evan's The Abyss bonus scene. However, chronologically speaking, Subway is just third of eight times they're fought in the game. The final time Gangs are encountered in the timeline is Into the Pit. * The achievement DEAD SILENT can be unlocked in this scene.This achievement can be unlocked in both Non-lethal mode and Rage mode. * The train sprite used in this scene is re-used from The Metro in the first game. * In Hard mode, entering Evan's rage state is required to kill a gang member using a chainsaw in the second area of the scene. This was a bug that has since been fixed with the 1.04a patch. * If Evan throws a weapon at the Gang Leader and begin executing him before the first hit, the player must press RMB to stop executing to cause a glitch with the Gang Leader's body. This will cause the leader turn into a black man with a green vest and blue short jeans. If the player tries to execute him again, it will cause a glitched image of his body. This character can only be seen in Midnight Animal. * Excluding The Abyss, this is the final level to feature Gangs as regular enemies in the main storyline. * There is a bug at the second part of Subway, the thug below you can go through a wall. * The developers seemed to overlook the lack of subways in Miami, as they are too expensive and risky compared to above-ground trains. Bugs * If the player performs an execution on the Gang Leader and immediately cancels the execution move then the Gang Leader sprite may change into the black teenager sprite from the Midnight Animal level. ** This will also cause the Gang Leader's pipe weapon to be thrown even though the Gang Leader's sprite still shows them holding it, this can also happen continuously. ru:Subway Category:Hotline Miami 2 scenes Category:Evan Wright scenes